A BirdFlash One-Shot
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: Where Wally denies he has feelings about his best friend. Both of them are suffering about this, especially a certain little bird.


**Hey guys! I'm not new here, but I haven't written a story about Young Justice yet. So, here it is! And, it could have some mistakes and stuff like that, because my native language is French. Well, anyway, here's the One-Shot!**

 **I don't own YJ**

Song: Pacify Her, by Melanie Martinez

In Italics, lyrics of the song and the thoughts.

Robin P.O.V.

* * *

 _Tired, blue boy walks my way,_

 _Holding a girl's hand_

Kid Flash, B-0-3, Artemis, B-0-7, the computer announced.

I looked up and saw Artemis with my best friend. They seemed happy, well not really Wally. I just stared at them indifferently as they joined the others.

 _That basic bitch leaves finally,_

 _Now I can take her man_

"Artemis, do you come? We're going to be late!" Zatanna said.

"Yeah. I'm right here. See ya later, Baywatch."

"See ya later, babe."

We all looked at the girls leaving the room. Aqualad left the place saying he was going to swim and Superboy went to see Sphere and Wolf. So, that left me with Wally.

"Well, how's doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing much, really. Same old bat, Kaldur always so wise, girls are still girls, Miss M and Supey still together." _Like you and Artemis._

"Really?"

"Yep." I popped the p like I always did.

"Same old Robin, too?"

"Kinda yes."

"Wanna play video games?"

"Sure."

 _Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours,_

 _But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?_

I knew clearly Wall-Man and Arty were together. I knew also I shouldn't interfere, but I had feelings about the red haired boy. Sometimes, I could see the same thing in his eyes, but he kept staying with her and it broke my heart.

 _Pacify her,_

 _She's getting on my nerves_

I didn't hate the blond. She was a good friend and teammate, but she was with him. And seeing her with the one I loved was difficult. They're doing little kisses, cuddled together, saying sweet things to each others... I couldn't help but think it could have been me instead.

 _You don't love her,_

 _Stop lying with those words_

I clearly saw through his game. He couldn't admit he loved me, so the speedster chose the archer. He couldn't just admit it in front of everyone, and when we're alone, we enjoyed the moment we passed. But for a while, he began to deny it. Each time I try to talk about this, Wally just changed the subject or ignored me. From the years I've met him, he had changed.

 _I can't stand her whining,_

 _Where's her binky now?_

Sometimes, Artemis came alone at the Mountain. Wally had school or something. Also, I had to listen of her wonderful relationship at Gotham's Academy each days. My heart was consuming slowly at each happy things that happened to her.

 _And loving her seems tiring,_

 _So boy, just live me down, down, down_

The thing was, the archer isn't the same person we met at the first time. Wally realized that. He realized that she was like all the other girls, being so complicate and girly. (Not my thoughts, I'm a girl :P)

 _Pacify her,_

 _She's getting on my nerves_

After all, I can't stand their presence. Only, for the good of the Team, I needed to cooperate with them, even if I felt hurt very deep in my heart. God knew how much I was suffering each day, seeing them in a perfect relationship.

 _You don't love her,_

 _Stop lying with those words, words, words..._

Even if we, Wally and I, both knew Wally didn't really love Artemis, their relationship lived much linger than I thought. After all, they're still together, in a happy life.

I'm wondering if my fight for my feelings about Wally are still worth it. At the beginning, I think I wouldn't give up, but after two years, I need to let it go. I need to let _him_ go. I'm tired of fighting for something who is not worth it. Something that the other one should fight to. I'm tired of being the sweet little boy I am. I need some change. Robin was belonging to Wally West, the Kid Flash. Now, I need a new identity which doesn't have any way related to the speedster.

I need to be free.

I need to fly.

Not fly as Robin, but fly as Nightwing.

 **Yeah, I made some changes about the people's personnality. And maybe also about Robin's story when he became Nightwing. A lot. But, anyway. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **MissPurple**


End file.
